


Something There

by beeyouteaful



Category: La Belle et la Bête | Beauty and the Beast, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeyouteaful/pseuds/beeyouteaful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You live in a small village with your father and two sisters. After your father returns from his business trip, you find yourself in front of a foreboding castle with every intention to go inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something There

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes, this one-shot is based off of the fairytale "La Belle et La Bete" (or Beauty and The Beast). It follows the original story, not the Disney one! I really hope you enjoy it. Please let me know if you'd like more of this type of thing!

“When will you return, Papa?” I asked him.

“In a few days, (y/n). I promise.”

“Will you bring us any gifts?” asked one of my sisters.

“Yes, Papa, will you?” asked the other.

“If there is any money left over from my journey, yes. Would you like anything in particular?”

“The finest ball gown you can afford, Papa!”

“And some jewels to match my eyes!” My two older sisters gushed over their lavish ideas.

“And what about you, (y/n)?” I pondered his question for a moment.

“I do not wish for much. All I ask is for a single rose. Like the ones Mama used to grow at our old home.”

“I will do my best to retrieve these gifts.”

 

* * *

 

The old man trudged through the town after being told that the cargo he thought would help pay for his family was taken to repay his debts. How would he tell his daughters that he failed to bring the gifts he promised? The man thought of his younger daughter. He would never admit it, but she was his favorite. (Y/n) reminded him so much of his late wife. Her heart was pure as the winter snow and her mind was as sharp as his axe, but her older sisters were vain and always treated her like their personal servant. He kicked himself for not having the resources to get her the one thing she wished for. He let her down.

Soon, the night sky faded to black, and the old man ended up lost in an ebony forest. There was no moon or even stars to help guide his way back home. Eventually, he found himself in the courtyard of a beautiful stone castle. Feeling famished and fatigued, the man seeked refuge in the imposing building.

Just as he was about to knock on the huge door, it opened mysteriously. The man hesitated before entering. He wandered the corridors until he found a dining room filled with food and drink seemingly left there for him. He sat at the long table and indulged in the delicious meal before him. Afterward, he wandered around the castle some more, until he found his way into a large bedroom. The old man stayed in the palace until the morning. On his way out of the castle grounds, he noticed a flourishing rose bush in the corner of the courtyard. It reminded him of (y/n)’s wish for a single rose. Her father made his way across the garden to the bush, though he could not help but feel as if he were being watched. He examined each rose carefully, deciding only to bring the most beautiful back to his daughter. He found it and plucked the flower from the plant with care. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over him from behind.

“You accept my gracious hospitality and then continue on to take my most precious possession on your way out. For that, you must die.” (Y/n)’s father shook as he turned around to face his host. He gasped as he was met with piercing, ruby eyes. The man before him had unruly, shoulder-length hair as black as a raven’s feathers, and his skin was blue like the endless sea. He had darker blue lines running down his jaw, arms, and neck like the indents from a cart wheel. Small horns protruded from his forehead, and his face was almost gaunt-looking with sunken in cheeks and eyes. He was hideous.

“Please,” he begged. “I only wanted to take this rose back to my daughter as a gift. It is all she has ever wished for. It is pure, much like her heart, though its beauty does not compare to hers. Let me return to her to bestow this gift upon her.” The taller man straightened his back and thought for a moment.

“You may return home to your daughter and give her this rose, but you must promptly return to me afterward, no questions asked. She mustn’t know of our deal. Understood?”

“Yes. I will return to my daughters today, and make it back here before nightfall tomorrow.”

The blue man sent (y/n)’s father out of the forest, but not before giving him enough jewels and gowns to last his other two daughters a lifetime, and certainly not before reminding the man once again that his daughters must never know.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, Papa! It’s beautiful!” I said as I brought the rose to my nose and smelled its sweet scent. The perfume from the fresh flower took me back to my days as a child in our old home. My mother used to tend to a gorgeous rose garden in our backyard. Every day she would give me one to put in the vase on my windowsill.

“I’m glad you like it,” Papa said, almost sad.

“What is the matter? Are you thinking of mother?” I set the rose in a vase and sat next to Papa on my bed.

“No, it’s not that, though I do miss her dearly.”

“Then what, Papa? Please tell me.” I could see that he was holding back.

He sighed. “That rose is from the garden of a beautiful castle in the forest. There was a terrible beast who lived there, though he offered me food and shelter like a kind gentleman. I picked the rose, and it turned out to be his most prized property. I told him I had promised to bring you a rose. He let me give it to you, but said I must return to him to accept my death.”

“No! Papa, you cannot go back there! I can’t let you die. Why would you agree to this?”

“I wanted to make you happy.”

“I will not let you return to the castle in the woods. Let me go in your place!”

“No, (y/n). I cannot lose you, too.” A tear ran down my father’s cheek.

“Papa, please. he cannot hurt me. I have done nothing to anger him. If he is a man of negotiation, surely he will allow me to take your place.”

“You’ll die!”

“Papa, you must look after my sisters. And I promise, I will not die. I will outsmart him if he tries anything of the sort.” I kissed his cheek. “Please, Papa.” He sighed again.

“Must you do this?”

“Yes, Papa.”

 

* * *

 

I approached the incredible castle warily. The chilled night air nipped at my skin as the rain fell from the angry clouds, and I pulled my shawl tighter around my shoulders. As I reached the courtyard, I noticed the rose bush my father had stolen from. I shook the thought of the evil man threatening to kill him for taking a single flower. I took in a shaky breath as I ascended the steps and reached out to knock on the foreboding wooden door, but to my surprise, it opened with a groan. Cautiously, I took a few steps inside. I stood in the foyer, looking around in the dark for someone to speak with.

“Hello?” I called out. The only response was the echo of my own voice. A soft light glowed from the end of a corridor to my right. I followed the light, shaking slightly at the fear of coming face to face with Papa’s captor. I imagined a giant, hairy creature with sharp fangs and claws, but I was surprised to find a man sitting in a chair facing a fireplace in the extensive library. He had shoulder-length ebony hair, and that was all I could see from my angle.

“Hello?” I asked again. The man was visibly startled at the sound of my voice and turned around sharply. We both gasped at the other.

This was no ordinary man. His azure skin contrasted with the crimson color of his eyes. The erratic curls of his hair framed his thin face beautifully.

“How did you get in here?” he asked surprised.

“The door was open,” I whispered. The man stood from his chair, and I found myself in awe of his height.

“Are you lost?”

“No,” I replied, staying in the doorway.

“Then why are you here?”

“My father, he—” The man interrupted me by raising his hand.

“Did your father bring you a rose from my garden?” I nodded.

“He told me that he was not supposed to tell me of your deal, but I could not let him die for me.” I stepped forward into the room, taking his hand in mine. I pulled back slightly at the inherent chill I guessed his skin possessed. I took his hand again with caution. “Please accept me as your prisoner instead of him. He does not deserve this.” The man brought my hand to his cool lips before he bowed gracefully.

“I accept your kind-hearted substitution. You have nothing to fear, for you have done me no wrong. I will keep you in the castle as a guest, and I will be your servant. Tell me, what is your name?”

“(Y/n). Thank you for your generosity, but you do not need to serve me.” The man shook his head and insisted on it. I thought about the things my father told me of this man; he described him as a terrible, mean beast, but I did not see him this way. He was a complete gentleman. “And what do I call you?”

“Just call me Beast.” I frowned slightly.

“Are you sure? Do you not have a name?”

“Beast is fine. Come, let me show you to your living quarters.” Beast took my hand and led me through the foyer and up an extravagant staircase.”Here is your room. I hope you find everything to your liking. There is a wardrobe full of dresses that I can mend to fit you better if they do not suffice. If you need anything at all, do not hesitate to ask.” He kissed my knuckles again before backing out of the doorway. “Goodnight, (y/n).”

A few weeks had passed, and Beast had been nothing but hospitable and kind to me. We had gotten along  He made sure I had plenty to eat and drink, and he even dined with me, after my multiple requests. The gowns that I found in the wardrobe were absolutely stunning! They seemed to me like something a princess would wear. Some nights, Beast and I would get dressed up and dance together in the empty ballroom beneath the chandelier. I enjoyed his company in the library, and occasionally, we would read to each other. Beast and I were becoming fast friends.

“Will you marry me, (y/n)?” Beast asked, leading me to my chambers for the evening. He started asking me this question every night since our first ballroom dance, and every night, my answer was the same.

“I am absolutely flattered, and I cherish you, Beast, but I cannot marry you.” Every time I replied, he smiled sweetly and kissed my hand.

“Goodnight, (y/n).”

“Sweet dreams, Beast.” I kissed his cheek before he left.

Every night since he began asking me to marry him, I had a strange, recurring dream of a handsome prince in the garden.

 

_I peered out the window of my bed chambers to look upon the courtyard when I noticed a strange man standing in the garden._

_“Hello?” I asked from my balcony. His head whipped up to look at me._

_“(Y/n),” he called me by name. I was taken aback by his beautiful features. His face was thin, but he had a strong jawline and gorgeously sharp cheekbones. His alabaster skin contrasted beautifully with his shoulder-length raven hair. His emerald eyes were soft and almost pleading._

_“Have we met before?” I asked, still stunned by his porcelain visage._

_“Why do you refuse?” he yelled up to me. I realized that this man was royalty. The prince was dressed in the loveliest green tunic I had ever seen, paired with black trousers and boots._

_“Pardon?” I asked, confused. He stepped closer to the balcony, reaching up toward me with one hand._

_“Why do you refuse marriage?” I leaned over the railing to see him better._

_“I love him, truly. But I only love Beast as a friend, and that is why I cannot marry him.”_

 

I awoke from the dream I had every night, always with the same handsome prince and always with the same answer. Each time I had the dream, I fell more and more quickly for the prince.

After a month, I wondered if Beast was keeping the prince somewhere in his castle. It was a stretch, but I had my suspicions. Though, I searched the whole palace, finding enchanted rooms along the way, but I never found my dream prince. Eventually, I accepted it as just a dream and continued on living with Beast in the castle.

One day, after several months, I was standing on my balcony, looking out over the expansive forest. I sighed a bit disheartedly as I thought of my sisters and Papa. I longed to hug them and let them know I was indeed alright and well in the castle with my friend. I loved Beast so dearly. He was the only true friend I had ever been able to call mine. He and I spent so many wonderful days together, and even if he did ask me to marry him every night and faced rejection, he still stayed by my side. I was loyal to him just as much as he was to me. My father would love to hear of our adventures in the palace.

“What troubles you, (y/n)?” Beast asked, walking through my room to where I stood on the balcony. He placed his icy hands on my shoulders and rubbed them lovingly.

“I miss my family,” I sighed. “Will you allow me to go visit them?” I turned to Beast, and he looked at me with his sad crimson eyes.

“Do you promise to return to me?”

“I do, Beast. I promise. Please let me recount to my father and sisters stories of my stay with you.” I took his hands in mine and rubbed my thumbs gently across the backs of them. “I hold you far too dearly to my heart to run away.”

“I’ll let you visit your family, but only if you promise to return within exactly one week.”

“I promise.” I kissed his cheek.

“Before you go, I want to give you a few gifts.” Beast led me into his study and pulled out a small velvet box with a beautiful ring inside.

“Oh, Beast. It’s beautiful.” He slid it onto my middle finger.

“This ring, when turned 3 times around your finger, will return you to this castle, instantaneously.” He turned away from me as I examined the ring. It was a golden band with a small, glinting emerald in the center. It reminded me of the dream-prince’s eyes. Beast turned toward me again, this time with a golden mirror in his hands. “Take my mirror with you. It is enchanted, so it will always show you what is happening back here.” I looked in it, but only saw my reflection.

“I don’t think this is working correctly, Beast,” I said, trying to see what the problem was. He laughed heartily.

“(Y/n), it will only work once you are out of the palace grounds.”

“Oh,” I said, smiling. “That makes more sense.”

“And, one more thing,” Beast said, pulling out a green, hooded cloak from the closet. “It will get cold out there. Take my cape.” He draped it around my shoulders.

“I doubt as cold as your touch,” I joked, wrapping the cape around my body. “Thank you, Beast.”

“You are most welcome, (y/n).” He kissed the top of my head. “I’ll see you in a week, at sunset.”

With that, I left.

 

* * *

 

“And he taught me how to ballroom dance, and on some nights, we’ll just sit with each other in the library and enjoy each other’s company, and—”

“Whoa, slow down, (y/n). It all sounds so exciting, but don’t forget to breathe!” Papa laughed.

“Sorry, it’s just so enjoyable to spend my time with him. He is a great friend.”

“I’m sure he is, sweetheart.”

“(Y/n)!” I heard my oldest sister exclaim. “Oh, how we’ve all missed you!”

“I’ll leave you three alone,” Papa said, exiting the room.

“I’ve missed you too. That’s why I’m here now, but only for a week. I must return to my friend.”

“You look well cared for!” my other sister exclaimed, pulling me into her arms for a hug. “I’m surprised he even fed you at all, from what Papa has told us of him.” My smile faded slightly.

“He is not as monstrous as Papa made him seem. He has a kind heart and has made sure  I am always comfortable.”

“He sounds like quite the gentleman,” my oldest sister commented.

“Yes, sister!” the other said. “Just look at her gown. It looks like it was woven from the finest silk around.”

“Oh, stop!” I said. “You two are too much with the compliments."

That night, I dreamt of my handsome prince, but this time he begged me to return to the castle to be with him.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, dearest (y/n), please stay just one day more! It couldn’t hurt. The beast surely will not _eat_ you if you are a day late.” My oldest sister said. I hesitated in my answer. The past few days, I had been a wreck inside. I missed Beast so much. Even though I dreamt of my prince, I wished to lounge in the library with Beast and read to him as he played with my hair.

“I do not know if that would be the best idea...” I trailed off. The younger of the two began to sob.

“Please stay, (y/n)! I have missed you so much! We both have. Just one more day!” My other sister began to cry as well.

“Oh, well… I guess one more day could not hurt.” I looked out the window and watched as the sun rose high in the sky. I knew that Beast would be worried sick, but surely he would understand if I wanted to be with my family one day more. I wiggled the ring he gave me as I gazed into the afternoon sky.

Once night fell, I began to feel guilty about breaking my promise. The rain outside didn’t make it any better. Beast was probably kicking himself for letting me leave. I should never have listened to my sisters; they always manipulated me before, so why would they not continue even after I was gone?

I pulled the enchanted mirror from my bag and gasped when I saw Beast lying on the ground at the rose bush from which my father stole from.

“Beast…” I whispered under my breath, I pulled on his cloak and gathered my things before I twisted the ring around my fingers thrice.

I found myself in the courtyard, slightly dizzy from the magic that brought me there. I ran through the maze of hedges and found my way to my dying Beast at the rose bush.

“Beast!” I cried, kneeling by his side. His breathing was labored and he struggled to open his eyes.

“(Y/n)...” I heard him croak out.

“Shh, shh, Beast. It’s alright. I’m here now.”

“You came back,” he wept.

“Of course I did,” I wiped a few locks of his soaked hair from his sapphire face. “I love you, Beast.”

“(Y/n)… I-I…” he choked.

“Shh, Beast, don’t speak.” I pulled his head into my lap and kissed his forehead.

“I love you…” he barely whispered before his garnet eyes glazed over.

“Beast? Beast, please… Don’t do this to me.” I thought about all the times I had rejected his marriage proposals. It was now that I realized that I really _did_ love him as more than only a friend. “I love you.” Tears fell from my face, but I did not notice with the rain running down my cheeks. Thunder boomed above my head as I openly sobbed. I gently traced the small horns protruding from his forehead. “I have always loved you.” I couldn’t hold myself up anymore, and I let myself lay atop Beast as the rain poured over us. I would not have cared if I died at that moment. My heart ached for him.

Suddenly, a soft, green glow consumed his body, and I straightened my back immediately. I watched in awe as the deep lines running along his body disappeared. His eyes and cheeks began to look less hollow, and his horns retracted into his head. I gasped as his skin turned from azure to a pale peach color. I traced my fingers over his now pink lips and retracted my hand as they no longer felt cold. Looking over his whole body, I realized that he looked like the prince from my dreams.

“...Beast?” I asked hesitantly, caressing his cheek in my hand. The man’s eyes fluttered open, and they were no longer harsh rubies, but the soft emeralds from my dreams.

“(Y/n)...” He cupped my face in his hands.

“But how?” I began sobbing again. The sky rumbled with thunder again. Beast pulled his hand back from my face and examined it in wonder.

“It is a long story,” he said, looking over his other hand.

“Tell me,” I said, taking his hands in mine. The pair of us stood together. “Please, Beast.”

"Let’s get inside first.”

Once we were back in the palace and dried off, the prince began to recount his story.

“Many long years ago, I was a young and petulant prince, and I looked as I do now. One night, a sorceress seeked refuge from the rain in my castle. I refused to let her in because of her hideous looks. She revealed herself and cast a horrible curse on me. I would become a hideous creature—a beast. The curse said that I would stay as an ugly monster until I learned what it was like to love someone. Only then, if true love came around, I would be set free. I was as cold as ice. My eyes would drive away even the fiercest animals that came by the castle, and no one would come close to the blue man living in the old, abandoned castle. The only beautiful thing I had left was my rose bush. Until one day, your father came along.

“I told him he would die for stealing one of my precious roses after I had shown him such generous hospitality. He told me of your beauty and how it did not compare to my roses. He asked if I would let him take the rose back to you. I agreed, but only if he would return to face the consequences. And then you showed up, and I just knew that I finally found love when you didn’t run. You loved me for me and didn’t care that I was disgusting.”

“So, if you were not always like that,” I began, comparing our hands together and then clasping mine with his. “Surely you have a real name.” The prince smiled at me and kissed my temple.

“My name is Loki.”

“Loki,” I repeated, tasting it on my lips. “I love it.”

The two of us talked until well into the middle of the night, and then we ate dinner with each other. Before we retired to our rooms, Loki stopped me from closing my chamber door.

“Will you marry me, (y/n)?” I grinned.

“Yes,” I breathed. “Yes, Loki.” I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. We stood like that for a few moments before we broke apart for air. I took his hand and led him into my room. “Stay here tonight.”

And we lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope there aren't a lot of mistakes in this. I kind of wanted to post it ASAP because I love it so much. I still have no beta, so please excuse all errors.


End file.
